


Leading or being led?

by liketheshygirl



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Female Gaze, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Role Reversal, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketheshygirl/pseuds/liketheshygirl
Summary: Getting used to marriage life before the honeymoon, Emma and Mr.Knightley discover that their roles in bed are not as rigid as the social norms of the time would like them to be.
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Leading or being led?

“Handsome, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, she seems to unite some of the best blessings of existence”. That was how Emma was often described by anyone who was acquainted with her, and they were right. After her wedding with Mr. Knightley, the only thing that had vexed her thus far was the delay of their grand tour for a fortnight. But still, it did not bother her that much for it gave her, and Mr. Knightley, the opportunity to get a glimpse of what their married life was to be after the big honeymoon. After the marriage celebration was over, they had faced their first challenge as a marriage couple: being intimate for the first time. It was gentle, awkward and messy, but a welcomed new experience for the both of them. That first time, was certainly not the last one.

* * *

“Only 2 more days until our departure”, Mr. Knightley told Emma as they entered their room. It had been a long day, not because they had many engagements, but because the one they had, paying a visit to Mr. and Ms. Elton, was exhausting enough. Nevertheless, they knew each other very well to distinguish in the other a fatigue of the intellect, but not of the body. Emma smiled at him as she went her way to get undress. One thing they had learnt on their wedding night was that taking off all their clothes in the heat of the moment was not really enticing, a nightgown was perfectly acceptable, not that it was on for a very long time anyways.

Mr. Knightley had his fair share of clothing to get rid of and, worse of all, did not like using a nightshirt: he preferred to use a somewhat loose muslin shirt and short drawers. Already in his nightwear, he had yet to take off his calf-high cotton stockings when he stopped and walked towards the window. He leaned on the wall as he looked out, thinking how lucky he was to have such an amazing person sleeping by his side every night. He had a lot of love to give and Emma knew this, despite him not being the most eloquent man of the village. But he also had a lot of love mixed with desire, for her, that he did not yet know what to do with it, but was eager to show it nonetheless. 

As he pondered about all of those things, Emma had already managed to put on her drawer that covered well over half of her thighs, and her nightgown. He must have been very absorbed by his thoughts considering that he had not noticed Emma ready, walking towards him. “What lovely stockings” she thought. There was something in his position and overall look that night that captivated her. How those stockings suited his skin, showing off his muscles at the same time, his beautiful blonde hair, now dishevelled after a long day, and how oblivious, docile, even compliant, he looked. She desired him. Leading or being led was something that preoccupied neither of them: as friends and as lovers, they both alternated, for they were equally comfortable in both roles, and used to them in some way or the other. Emma was well aware of social norms and what was expected of her, yet she realized that in the privacy of their shared chamber, those rules no longer applied.

A tension was building inside her as she approached him. She grabbed his arms, one of them was against the wall as the other rested on his hip; and kissed him gently, barely reaching his neck. He only quivered for a second, knowing that he was in good hands.

“George, would you mind if I did not call you that tonight?”, she asked, without letting go of him and continuing to kiss what she could of his neck.

“What would you rather call me tonight?”

“Mr. Knightley, for old time sakes”

“Very well then”, he answered blissfully. He was not trying to get her off him, on the contrary, he wasn´t even trying to conceal his smile. Being held in place whilst kissed on the neck by her aroused him. His face went red as he almost let out a moan by cause of Emma reaching the crook of his neck. As she let go of his arms he turned around. He didn´t make any advances, he remained motionless as she kissed his check, then half of his mouth and finally, he could answer when she finally granted him a proper kiss. He automatically grabbed her by her hips but she was tugging his hair, which made him flinch and let go of her. She took the opportunity to place her hand on his cheek, pull out of the kiss, and look him in the eye. He smiled, and that was the sign of compliance she was looking for. She went ahead and took off his shirt. After, he instinctively got down on his knees to help her take her drawers off. 

“Mr. Knightley” she called smiling, as she held up her nightgown to let him do the job. He carefully removed the undergarment and kissed her thighs. He could not believe how much he was enjoying this; how hard he was. Emma subsequently caressed his hair and helped him get up. She sat on the edge of the bed as he rested one of his legs next to her. Emma laid back as he slowly pulled down his stockings and, in the end, his drawers. Finally naked, she took his hand and lead him to sit by her side. Their kiss was cut short when she grabbed his member and, with a slow and teasing up and down motion. After an intense silence, she asked:

“Do you like living under my roof?”

“Yes”

“You know that you belong to me, don´t you?”

“I belong to you” he exhaled sharply, already resenting the purposefully unsatisfactory relief that she was teasing him with.

Emma couldn´t hide her smile. Feeling pity for him and all the tension he was building up, she went ahead and pull him on top of her, but only to command “roll over” after some minutes. He immediately obeyed. She placed herself on top of him, and only then got rid of her nightgown, allowing his hands to caress and fondle her upper body. Slow and steady was the rhythm she set, for she derived great pleasure from looking at his face, full of colour and eagerness, but at the same time compliant and submissive. He could only alternate between touching her breast and cling to the bedsheet out of despair. Her rhythm picked up and she began to grab locks of hair and puling, which instantly made him moan. Knowing she was getting close, she allowed some space between their bodies and held onto the headboard of the bed.

“Finish it” she demanded.

And so he did. She grew incoherent with each thrust, unable to speak anything that was not an exclamation of pleasure. 

“I love you” he managed to mutter, overcome by love and desire.

It was not long until they both came. He collapsed onto the bed as she lingered on top, only now coming down from her ecstasy. They needed several minutes to catch their breaths. 

They knew they had to clean after themselves before going to bed, there was no excuse, but they laid next to each other over the bedsheets, rolling themselves up with the duvet. They were sideways, facing each other, in total satisfaction. He was looking at her so earnestly that she felt compelled to speak.

“I also belong to you. We belong to each other”

He smiled, as charming a smile as ever, and kissed her. Which in turned, made her add,

“I love you too”

They decided to wait a few more minutes before getting up and do what they had to do, they remained a few more moments like that, embracing each other, in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the scene of Mr. Knightley getting undressed and dressed in the 2020 movie affected my perception of the character. I also searched for movies starring the same actor and I came across a movie poster where he is pinned agaisnt a wall by a woman and that awaken something inside of me. More or less, that is what inspired me.  
> I apologize for my grammar and mistakes, for I surely missed something in the correction.


End file.
